


Twisted Visions

by ArchingPhantasia



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/F, Masturbation, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchingPhantasia/pseuds/ArchingPhantasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa loves Anna as more than a sister. Anna doesn't. Elsa can't keep her hands to herself anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Visions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fruipit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruipit/gifts).



> A gift for Fruipit, who is fucking awesome. I hope I did them justice.

Elsa was awoken by the pounding of steps on a wooden stairwell, followed by drunken, melodious giggling. In an instant, she knew who it was.

Anna.

A gruff, masculine voice signalled she wasn't alone. Elsa didn't need to see inside the room to know what exactly was going on. The time of day and the choice of location spoke volumes. Even if she didn't know her sister, know what exactly had happened between them just earlier that day, she would know what they were doing merely one wall away. And if Elsa hadn't already been fully certain, the next sound she heard made her so.

A low, drawn out moan echoed from Anna's chest, through the wall, and straight into Elsa’s core.

Immediately Elsa knew that Anna was punishing her for earlier that day. She was being punished for being a disgusting, degenerate pervert. She'd pushed her own sister against the wall, taking intensity for consent. She'd fused their lips together, letting herself taste and touch what she'd dreamt of for years. She'd grinded Anna's body like an animal in heat. And when Anna had pushed her away Elsa had still looked at her with lust in her eyes.

So this was her punishment. This was Anna's punishment for her, to be forced to listen to her be touched, pleasured, fucked by someone else.

Unbidden, Elsa's mind conjured images of the next room. In one instance Anna lay on her back. Her legs spread for a faceless man, who fucked her relentlessly. Yet Anna's eyes remained locked on her own, cruel malice playing in her pupils. Then it was gone, and this time Anna was against a wall, again moaning in ecstasy at the hard thrusts of the faceless man.

Elsa bit her lip hard, willing the pain to rid her of the torturous images. She returned to reality, only to find her shirt had rolled up to expose her heaving breasts to the cold night air. Somehow in the midst of her fantasizing she'd also pulled her panties down to her ankles. One hand was already playing with her slick pussy, while the other teased at a begging nipple. She let herself get lost in Anna's cries again, rubbing herself in tandem with Anna's moans. She closed her eyes, imagining Anna once more. But this time, there wasn't a faceless man. This time it was her. Her fingers buried in her sweet sister’s pussy, making her cry out her name. Anna would look at her not in revulsion but exaltation, begging for more. And Elsa would give it to her. She'd curl her fingers just so, and Anna would arch her back in orgasmic bliss.

Elsa imagined how beautiful she would look. Her head would be thrown back in blissful ecstasy, exposing her long, lovely neck. Elsa would kiss that neck, mark it, so the world would know that Anna was hers. She wouldn’t be able to keep her lips off Anna’s freckled skin. She would have to kiss every inch of it, even as she buried her fingers in Anna’s pussy. She’d even kiss that fiery strip of hair she’d spied on Anna’s mound.

Elsa fucked herself in earnest now. Long, dexterous fingers slipped sinfully deep inside her dripping wet folds. Another hand pawed at a heaving breast. She imagined that her hands weren’t her own, that they were Anna’s instead. She imagined that Anna was the one who wanted her so powerfully. She was the one whose fingers twisted expertly in her pussy; she was the one who mercilessly teased her nipple. Somehow Anna’s cries in the other room now became one with her own. Elsa forgot that there was a man in there with her. Right now, there was only her, and Anna. With a shuddering cry, she came. Anna’s name rolled off her lips like a religious chant, but they were stifled by the pillow Elsa screamed into. But it wasn’t even remotely enough; Elsa needed more.

With a squelch, she pulled slick fingers from her wet pussy. Tentatively she brought them to her lips. She imagined that it wasn’t her own come on her fingers, but rather, it was Anna’s. She cleaned her fingers greedily, imagining it was Anna’s. Still, her core demanded attention. Once more, her hand snaked down her body, and she began rubbing her clit with her palm. Slow teasing grinds weren't enough, so with practiced ease she slipped two fingers into herself.

Then, in the next room Elsa began to hear a new sound accompanying Anna's moans. She began to hear the grunting of the man, followed by the rhythmic slap of flesh on flesh. Suddenly she needed more; her current motion was no longer enough. Desperately, she brought her second hand towards her dripping core and gathered the wetness she found there. She'd never done this before, but knew it was the only way to drown.

She canted her hips upwards to get a better angle, then very slowly, began to rub her asshole. It sent a dark, seductive thrill through her to do this. She was a disgusting pervert, so it was only fitting that she would enjoy such a taboo act. She trembled with anticipation as she slowly inserted a moist finger into her puckered anus. It was so tight; the fleshy walls seemed to grip her finger in an iron grip. But the instant wave of pleasure combined with the steady grinding of her clit and the fingers buried in her pussy sent her into a fog of sensual stimulation. She barely remembered the man now, or even Anna's cries. All she could do was feel.

Through the fog Anna stepped through, naked, smiling, and beautiful. Elsa saw Anna spreading her thighs to gaze lustfully at her pussy.

“I want you so much.” Anna said.

Elsa couldn't respond as her fingers were moved away. Elsa could only gasp as Anna's fingers replaced her own. Two fingers steadily pumped into her pussy, while a third teased her ass.

And the whole time, Anna was looking at her, loving and accepting. Anna smirked when Elsa chanted her name in reverence. She smiled devilishly while adding a second finger to the one pleasuring her ass.

Then, Elsa was coming. The chords of her body twisted together in perfect harmony, and all Elsa could do was chant Anna's name along with it. It rose within her again and again, an endless crescendo of orgasmic bliss. Elsa opened her eyes, to look at Anna.

But Anna wasn't there. Anna was in the next room, crying out as she hit an orgasm of her own. An orgasm caused not by Elsa, but the man making the indiscernible grunts.

Each cry produced a painful wail in Elsa's heart, building and building until she couldn't breathe. Elsa clamped her pillow around her ears in an effort to silence it. She buried her face in the mattress and wrapped the pillow tightly around her head. At once she struggled for air and begged for death.

The urge for air won out, and Elsa took a deep, shuddering breath, only to let it loose in a dissonant scream muffled by her mattress. She could feel the tears running freely down her cheeks now, soaking into the sheets and pillowcase.

Anna would never be hers. Anna would never love her, not as a lover or a sister. Because she was disgusting. She was a disgusting pervert who imagined her little sister fucking her asshole.

Yet she couldn't stop herself from doing it. And, as Anna and her lover seemed to settle into bed, Elsa knew it wouldn't be the last time.


End file.
